Reign of Giants
Don't Starve: Reign Of Giants(Reinado dos Gigantes) é uma DLC anunciada no dia 15 de janeiro de 2014, Lançada no dia 30 de abril para PC/windows/linux/mac e para Playstation 4 Posteriormente. A DLC conta com diversos aspectos que implica diretamente na sobrevivência do jogo, de forma que se você não acha mais desafiante Don't Starve, esta DLC mudará tudo. O trailer pode ser visto aqui na Wiki: Reign of Giants Trailer. DLC REIGN OF GIANTS DON'T STARVE Preço PC: * US $ 4.99 * UE € 4,99------- JUVIRAS POHA * ** Beta: US $ 3.99 PlayStation 4 * $ 4,99 Acesso A DLC pode ser acessada quando se inicia um novo jogo. No menu "New Game", haverá uma caixa de seleção para ativar o conteúdo de "Reign of Giants". Para acessar qualquer um dos recursos da DLC (incluindo o personagem desbloqueável) a opção deve estar ativada quando se inicia o jogo. Os jogadores podem ainda jogar mundos normais, desmarcando a opçao da DLC. Características Reign of Giants é uma expansão focada em trazer um conteúdo para o mundo da superfície. Suas características incluem: Mundo: * Três novas estações: ** Primavera(Spring) ** Verão(Summer) ** Outono(Autumn) * Dois novos biomas: ** Deserto ** Floresta * Novas dificuldades e Novidades: ** Chuva prejudicial ** Super aquecimento ** Estátua do Glommer ** Mini Geleira ** Buracos de Toupeiras ** Tumbleweed(Fenos que passam no deserto) Personagens: * Wigfrid * Webber Mobs / Plantas: * Quatro novos chefes específicos: ** Bearger ** Deerclops ** Moose ** Dragonfly * Urubús(Buzzard) * Gatos(Catcoon) * Glommer * Toupeira(Moleworm) * Volt Goat * Warg * Mosling * Birchnutter * Árvore Birchnut * Cactos(Cactus) Itens / Estruturas: * Itens de Wigfrid: ** Capacete de Batalha(Battle Helm) ** Lança de Batalha(Battle Spear) * Crus e cozidos Birchnut(Raw and Cooked Birchnut) * Fragmentos ósseos(Bone Shards) * Balde-de-cocô(Bucket-o-Poop) * Crus e cozidos Flesh Cactus(Raw and Cooked Cactus Flesh) * Chapéu de Gato(Cat Cap) * Enfeite Elétrico(Eletrical Doodad) * Fogo Endotérmico / Fogueira(Endothermic Fire/Firepit) * Moda Melon * Flor do Glommer(Gloome'rs Flower) * Asas do Glommer(Gloomer's Wings) * Gosma do Glommer(Gloomer's Goop) * Gelo(Ice) * Cubo de Gelo(Ice Cube) * Nevastador de Incêncios(Ice Flingomatic) * Sino Velho(Old Bell) * Parassol Bonito * Capa de chuva * Chapéu de Chuva * Siesta alpendre * Volt Cabra Corno * Melancia(Watermelon) * Sementes de Melancia(Watermelon Seeds) * Moggles * Hibearnation Vest * Fan Luxo * Scalemail * Eyebrella * Duplas Pacote * Dor Tempo * Peito Scaled * Camisa floral * Verão Frest * Estrela da Manhã * Melonsicle * Sorvete * Guacamole * Pimentão picante * Trail Mix * Flor Salad * Moose / Egg Ganso * Crânio de Webber * Pena de Down * Escalas * Grosso Fur Tweaks / Alterações no conteúdo existente: * Pequenos animais capturados (coelhos , pássaros , etc) agora morrem de fome se não forem alimentadas. * Deerclops agora pode congelar os adversários e tem um alcance de ataque menor. * Muitos itens equipáveis existentes já oferecem diferentes quantidades de resistência à água. * Muitos itens e estruturas existentes são agora inflamáveis. * Tanto o sobreposto como a Sacola de Krampus são à prova d'água (itens que estiverem dentro não ficarão molhados). * O guarda-chuva e o chapéu de palha agora perdem durabilidade quando equipado. * A Pedra de calor e Winterometor foram renomeadas para Pedra térmica e Medidor térmico, respectivamente. A pedra térmica agora pode ser resfriada em uma geladeira(Ice Box) ou no chester que estiver com a melhoria de neve (Esta versão do Chester não é exclusivo para o DLC). * Os Relâmpagos agora podem bater e danificar o personagem. * Comidas prontas para serem colhidas em potes de barro e prateleiras secarão caso não sejam pegas, além disso algumas refeições são capazes de aquecer, ou resfriar o jogador quando consumidos. * Pode acontecer uma chuva de sapos. * Luas cheias estão agora brilhantes e vão oferecer proteção a escuridão. Também durante a lua cheia, os fantasmas sairão das suas covas, flores comuns se tornarão em flores malígnas, porcos se tornarão "porcohomens(Lobisomens)" e os cogumelos se tornarão árvores de cogumelos. * Durante a primavera, as flores vão aparecer por conta própria, as abelhas se tornarão agressivas e os Búfalos(Beefalo) estarão constantemente no cio. * Monstros Mecânicos e os Biomas de Maxwell são agora mais numerosos. * Muitos itens e estruturas têm novas receitas e níveis de artesanato. * Esqueletos e ossos podem agora ser martelados por Fragmentos ósseos. * Efeitos climáticos agora acontecem em cavernas e ruínas também. * Muitos itens considerados não-renováveis podem ser renovados com as Tumbleweed. Isso inclui Thulecite (requer Thulecite para começar), Gems , Vagalumes(Fireflies), Engrenagens, e Itens Gravedigger. * As opções adicionais foram adicionados ao menu de customização "World Constumization". O modo aventura e os diferentes presets foram ajustados para se adequar às mudanças do ROG. * Árvores, ao se aproximar delas, já oferecem proteção contra superaquecimento e chuva. * Frutinhas Brilhantes e Olhos do Deerclops(Deerclops Eyeballs) agora são empilháveis. * A Espada de Morcego agora é menos prejudicial, pois estraga. Histórico de Versão 12 de junho - # 103865 atualização: Coisas novas: * Melhorar o feedback UI para quando você tem um pré-construído / receita de colocação tamponado nas guias de artesanato. * Adicionar predefinições personalizadas salvar-capacitados para personalizações mundo gen (limite de 5). * Adicionar aviso modal se inserindo jogo com mods desativados que foram previamente habilitados no jogo. * Tornou mais fácil para chamar GetModConfigData de não-principais arquivos MOD (uso ModIndex: função GetModActualName (fancyname) é seqüência de nome de modinfo como segundo parâmetro para a GetModConfigData (optionname, modname) chamada de função). * * Adicionar â € œlabelâ € campo a tabela de dados de configuração do mod (string fornecido como o rótulo será usado para rotular o girador na tela de configuração. Se não for fornecido, ele irá usar â € œnameâ € como normal.). * Mudou a cor e linguagem do de mods data de mensagens. Correções de bugs: * Corrigir pigmen que gerou no fim da cauda de uma lua cheia se transformando em werepigs. * Fix beebox não crescer enquanto jogador está afastado corretamente. * Corrigir firestaff ser capaz de iniciar um incêndio infinito em uma fogueira. * Corrigir não ser capaz de acessar dados de configuração durante mod mundo gen. * * Corrigir os valores de dados de configuração mod Restaurando padrões erroneamente. * Fix acidente que poderia acontecer de usar a dor do tempo para cortar uma árvore que está prestes a se tornar um guarda de árvore. * Corrigir as árvores não corretamente queimando se estão no fogo quando um sono / vigília ou salvar / carregar acontece. * Fix lagoa, spinners de personalização amaranto ser definido como nenhum ainda gerando as respectivas casas pré-fabricadas. * Corrigir infinito bug chuva de verão. * Corrigir smallbirds selvagens não a manutenção do estado selvagem em todo save / load. * Corrigir dados de configuração da modificação para que a tabela na memória é sempre preciso e buscar os dados de configuração da modificação não acertar o disco. * Certifique-se de que os dados de configuração mod é carregado antes do mod faz. * Corrigir inverno questão DSP transição. * Fix acidente ao usar Dor Tempo em uma entidade sem um componente de combate * Fix acidente que poderia acontecer com CheckValidWildfireStarter. * Fix â € œShenanigansâ € aparecendo para Ganso / mortes alces na tela morgue. * Corrigir Glommer não seguir in / out de cavernas (e buracos de minhoca), se a flor é em Chester. * Corrigir homeseekers não poupando sua casa em salvar / carregar, fazendo com que as entidades (como peças de xadrez) que obtêm a sua casa a partir de sua localização desovar a mudar de casa se não for em casa, quando save / load. * Vagalumes removido do saque Tumbleweed (que estava causando um problema com o controlador de segmentação). * Corrigir árvore de folha caduca desaparecer temporariamente se ele for picado ao transformar em seu modo de monstro. * Retirar% de chance para obter registro de estar em desenterrar toco decídua monstro (agora é de 100%) - a chance por cento era confusa e me senti como um bug para muitos jogadores. * Corrigir um erro de digitação no discurso de Wickerbottom. * Corrigir Bearger pegar abelhas com groundpound. * Corrigir murcho e grama não fertilizado entrar em um estado ruim onde nunca iria crescer. * Faça Blueprint usar uma entrada actual tabela de cadeia, em vez de um codificado â € œBlueprintâ € string. * Corrigir Nightstick acidente que poderia ocorrer se ele foi usado para atacar a coisa certa, uma vez que correu para fora. * Corrigir werebeaver ser capaz de roer as geleiras derreteram. * Plantas correção não retornar ao estado anterior quando atingido por Ice Flingomatic. * Corrigir fogo hound reacender da carga. * Consertar um discurso Woodie que utilizou dois pontos (que não aparecem no jogo). * Corrigir eyeturret sendo de colocação em qualquer lugar. * Corrigir Lights Out predefinido não ter vários setpieces e casas pré-fabricadas. * Corrigir Chester não se removido da cena corretamente quando morrer em cavernas e se ressuscitado no mundo superior. * Corrigir tocos e árvores queimadas dando abrigo. * Fix Warg e substituições de caça a ser trocado (ou seja, mudando um girador afetaria a outra coisa). * Atualização para modinfo O Screecher. * Corrigir transformando tela sacudir também desligar a vibração. * Adicionar pântano árvore à categoria de árvores para o mundo gen personalização. * Corrigir colorir de texto para entidades molhadas quando se joga com o controlador (não mais colorir os ícones botão dica também). * Fix pena de resurrectors em cavernas não indo embora quando se utiliza o teleportato. * Fix gigantes não despawning no final das estações. * Corrigir Wigfrid e Webber auto-mortes não povoam a corda bem no necrotério. * Corrigir má iluminação causada pela interação entre Moggles eo Relógio Pesadelo nas ruínas. * Corrigir amarantos desencadeantes fluência. * Corrigir faltando Wickerbottom anunciar para pássaros livro. Hotfix build # 104322: * Corrigir alguns sons no inverno e verão ficando extremamente abafado. * Corrigir ding nova-craftable erroneamente jogando quando se deslocam em torno de itens (entre o inventário, mochilas e baús), enquanto a receita de colocação em buffer está presente. * Corrigir aranhas gritando para sempre quando se investiga. * Corrigir vários problemas com criaturas não definindo / redefinindo seus locais de origem corretamente. * Corrigir não ser capaz de definir uma opção de personalização para o padrão em uma predefinição (se baseado em um outro preset onde o valor não estava no seu padrão). * Corrigir os dados de configuração mod não salvar corretamente se os dados salvos é a falsa bool. * Corrigir texto sendo cortadas no botão dicas ao usar um controlador genérico. Hotfix build # 104670: * Corrigir as dicas de prototipagem em receitas para Wickerbottom. * Fix acidente que poderia ocorrer imediatamente após mundo gen ao usar uma predefinição personalizada (falhar em colourcubemanager.lua). * Corrigir o timing ataque merm. * Tocha deixarão de queimar a uma taxa aumentada se de pé sob uma árvore quando está chovendo. 30 de abril - "Onde há um Wilson ..." update: Adições: Mundo: * Adicionados alguns novos boons esqueleto com itens ROG. * Adicionado uma opção de início de temporada "aleatória". * Adicionado um som chuva abrigada-a-árvore para indicar ainda mais quando você está protegido por uma árvore na chuva. Jogador: * Adicionado uma opção para desativar fonte especial de Wigfrid. Geral: * Adicionado Twitch fluindo diretamente para o cliente. * Adicionado uma opção para desabilitar a vibração tela. * Adicionado uma dificuldade aviso para Reign of Giants se o perfil do jogador tem sob 32 dias jogados. * Um esqueleto vai agora aparecer em seu local de morte, se você é ressuscitado. Mudanças: Mundo: * Cada estação pode agora ser ajustado individualmente através da tela de personalização. * Diferente do padrão Presets agora tem o novo conteúdo RoG. * DSP de Verão é agora menos agressivo. * Pan Flute agora tem a chance de aparecer no pedaço conjunto Glommer Statue. * Todas as sempre-verdes (e não apenas aqueles totalmente crescidas) agora da abrigo. * Coloque em um pequeno atraso antes de pé sob uma árvore dá o seu bônus de abrigo. * Abrigar-se à sombra de uma arvore pode diminuir o dano de calor no verão. * Beliscou o dano causado por um raio ao jogador. * Plantas florescem com maior intensidade na primavera. Jogador: * A barba de Webber dá metade isolamento. * Webber não perde a sanidade do Aranha Queens. * Ter uma barba vai agora diminuir os valores de isolamento de verão. * O aumento da gama de temperaturas que as animações ociosas quentes e frias jogar. Criaturas: * The Hollow Stump vai agora jogar a animação morto, se não mais Catcoons vão aparecer (transição só acontece quando está off-screen). * Tweaked comportamentos seguidor Catcoon. * Feito Catcoon um caçador pior. * Urubus são agora mais difíceis de matar, antes de voar para longe. * Posion Birchnut Trees vai agora gerar uma onda de Birch Nutters se eles estão inflamados. * Árvores Posion Birchnut agora são menos propensos a gerar (chance aumenta de desova com número de dias de duração). * Posion Birchnut árvores já não pode gerar a partir de árvores estéreis. * Aves em gaiolas de pássaro já não morrer de fome. * Neve Chester é agora um frigorífico menos eficiente. * Hounds gelo agora desovar em ondas de caça durante a Primavera. * Bearger vai agora atacar Colmeias. Itens: * O aumento da duração Moggles '. Moggles agora pode ser reabastecido com fulgor Berries. * Brilho Berries são agora empilhável. * Reduziu o número de passos antes e após tocar o Old Bell. * Usando uma tenda ou Siesta alpendre vai agora mudar a sua umidade e temperatura em conformidade. * Danos Ham Bat agora diminui à medida que se torna mais podre. * Ajustado o Cat Cap. Agora é basicamente uma mais garboso mas menos isolante chapéu do inverno. * Cactus Flores agora só pode ser colhido durante o verão. * Tiers craftable trocados - Camisa floral é agora melhor do que o Frest verão. * Usando o velho sino na Caves começa agora um terremoto. * Pedras térmicas são agora menos eficaz quando no chão, mas mais eficazes quando realizadas. * Pedra valores de aquecimento / arrefecimento térmico ajustado. * O furacão da dor Tempo agora se move mais lentamente depois de ter atingido a sua meta. * Melancia agora esfria quando comido. * Melancia agora tem estatísticas diferentes depois de receber cozido. * Porcos e Papões vai comer Birchnuts matérias novamente. * Martelando um porco ou Merm Cabeça durante a lua cheia vai agora também deu Pesadelo de combustível. * Glommer Flor (somente depois de mortos) e Glommer asas são agora de combustível e gravável. Geral: * Wetness agora tem um efeito maior sobre a sanidade. * Carvão agora vai cair de estruturas queimadas. * Árvores sem Birchnut porte dar um Birchnut adicional se reduzir durante o outono. * Cada gigante tem agora um aviso sonoro único. * Sombra da árvore agora arrefece-lo um pouco, se você está superaquecendo. * Fez uma passagem sobre o conteúdo Adventure Mode para remover as questões introduzidas pelo conteúdo RoG. * Seguidores agora parar de seguir em morte. * The Old Bell vai agora acordar dormindo criaturas. Correções de bugs: Mundo: * Definir chuva para "none" irá também desligar chuva nas Caves. * Fez algumas mudanças para evitar caverna chuva aconteça durante os tempos não intencionais. * Mini geleiras já não podem desovar em cima de outras entidades, quando gerou perto de viveiros Pengull. * Mudas Birchnut vai começar a crescer novamente, se eles são iluminados em chamas e extinta. * Slurtles vai cair pedaços de casca de novo. Criaturas: * Veneno fixo Birchnut árvore às vezes não voltando quando se destinam. * Veneno fixo Birchnut árvore às vezes voltando para um estado incorreto. * Catcoons já não pode remover entidades do mundo. * Moleworms já não pode clonar-se. * Moleworms já não se comportar estranhamente, quando aceso no fogo (isso também corrige seus sons sem parar). * Cabras Volt agora repovoar corretamente. * Insônia de Chester foi curada. * Varg insônia foi curada. * Lureplants não pode mais ser roubado. * Os porcos não se transformam em Werepigs se um longo atualização acontece que salta sobre uma lua cheia. * Porcos gerados durante a lua cheia (ou seja, a partir de sua casa que está sendo discriminado) irá agora mudar para Werepigs. * O Bearger já não recolhe abelhas e borboletas como ele se move através do mundo. * Não é mais possível combinar uma abelha com uma abelha que está no mundo. * Corrigir alguns problemas com Fireflies entrar em um estado ruim quando eles são apanhados (depois de fazer essa correção, não poderia reproduzir vagalumes ter comportamentos e vaga-lumes de luz-up invertidas se molhar quando dentro de containers). * Coelhos fixo sendo capaz de obter escolhido como alvos para incêndios florestais, enquanto eles estão em seus buracos (ou seja fixas fumegantes buracos de coelho). Itens: * Glommer Flor não pode ser levar em novos mundos ao usar o Teleportato. * Boomerang vai agora bater-lhe no rosto. * Adicionado física para itens que estavam faltando isso. * Ice Flingomatic agora vai desligar quando sem combustível. * Você não pode mais atingir os inimigos untargetable com a dor do tempo. * Effigies carne irá atualizar corretamente montante saúde na destruição. * Usando a Fan luxo para se refrescar agora remove o sangue sobre efeito também. * A estrela da equipe do LdM agora deixa de emitir som, uma vez que expirou. * Corrigido o acidente que aconteceu quando o Eyebrella pereceram. Geral: * Iluminação lua cheia / cubos de cores não são mais utilizados nas Caves. * Agora você pode apagar incêndios que começam em Farms. * Plantas não deve mais entrar em um estado onde podem regenerar instantaneamente. * Mudas Birchnut não podem mais ser consumidos por criaturas. * Corrigido um bug que estava causando RoG salva a ficar confuso depois de olhar para um não-RoG salvar slot. * Amarantos já não pode andar sobre a água. * Wetness item agora é salvo corretamente. * Fronteiras umidade não vai aparecer quando realizada no mouse. * Base de Hassler agora dispara cordas de alerta. * Glommer Flor é agora pickable se salvar e recarregar durante a lua cheia. * Corrigido uma falha no overseer.lua. * Corrigido uma falha que aconteceu, se você deixou os mods tela antes da lista top mods foi povoada. * Mudou a forma como os segmentos dias modificados são calculados - isso corrige o problema da noite total após emergir das ruínas. * Desligar incêndios agora desliga incêndios. * Fixa-se a superfície de sincronizações caverna. * Corrigido uma falha no pighouse.lua que aconteceu ao entrar em cavernas. * Webber Corrigido não ser capaz de usar palha e Fur Rolls quando aranhas estavam por perto. * Grama vai jogar sua animação crescer novamente. Hotfix build # 100880: Correções de bugs: * Corrigida a falha na base de hambat.lua afetando não morrer de fome jogos (ou seja, não RoG) * Fizemos uma mudança para o menu de opções que deve corrigir as falhas experimentei lá. * Corrigida a falha ao deixar cair da mina da abelha. * Ice Cube vai agora fazer itens de estoque molhado. * Porcos vai transformar a Werepigs de comer carne monstro também. * Algumas correções relacionado com Twitch streaming. Hotfix build # 102535: Correções de bugs: Crashes: * Corrigida a falha que poderia ocorrer quando Catcoon vomitou (causa acreditava que era se ele mudou de neutro para amigável enquanto ele estava a vomitar elevado número de vezes). * Corrigida a falha que ocorreria poucos segundos depois de um Slurtle tinha sido incendiado. * Corrigida a falha que poderia ocorrer quando Birchnut Árvore trocou seu estado folha (para uma temporada diferente ou a sua versão monstro) - OverrideSymbol acidente. * Corrigida a falha que ocorre quando um Lureplant comeu algo que não era empilhável (ie Tallbird Egg). * Corrigida a falha que poderia ocorrer quando algo morreu quando jogando como Wendy. Mundial e Sistemas: * Sombras de itens que caem (especificamente Moleworms e coelhos) não vai mais ficar por perto permanentemente após um terremoto. * Verão DSP (sons abafados ie) deixará de entrar em um estado ruim quando a transição de primavera para o verão. * Chuva continuará agora corretamente quando carregar um jogo que foi salvo com a chuva que cai no momento da defesa. * Os relâmpagos no início da noite não vai mais causar a iluminação para ir para a escuridão total após o relâmpago. * Jogador vai agora entrar Ruínas no local da corda depois de morrer nas ruínas, em vez de sua localização morte. * Itens que se transformam durante a lua cheia já não ficam presos em mau estado devido à entrada / saída cavernas em torno de uma Lua Cheia. * "O jogo é em progresso" nível aventura agora deve usar o modo de temporada correto em Reign of Giants. * Limiar de umidade sobre o mundo agora corresponde ao limiar de umidade no inventário. Criaturas: * Fireflies agora transformar a luz e desligar e dispersar de forma adequada. * Moleworms fará novas Burrows após uma queda (desde a sua casa Burrow foi desenterrado) novamente. * Snurtle e Slurtle vai cair pedaços de casca de novo. * Glommer vai ficar ligado à Flor Glommer ao entrar / sair Caves em vez de começar a seguir o jogador. * Frogs, agora apenas roubar carne frondosa de uma Lureplant se o Lureplant está mostrando a carne. * As abelhas e borboletas não podem mais ser combinados em uma pilha de inventário com um selvagem abelha / borboleta. * Criaturas seguintes o jogador já não reaparecer e morrer imediatamente ao entrar / sair das cavernas. * Volt Cabras vai agora atacar as paredes. * Morsa Camps deixarão de gerar criaturas adicionais sobre a carga. * Criaturas não ficar preso em um comportamento (ou seja, OnFire ou goHome: manifesta-se como criaturas andando em paredes para sempre, etc). * Hound sfx aviso onda já não conseguir jogar preso se salvar / carregar enquanto eles estão jogando. * Azul Hounds agora vai aparecer em ondas de caça durante a Primavera. Itens: * Sfx fogo Endothermic vai agora cair corretamente. * Superposição de tela Oval é agora menos visível quando estiver usando o Moggles. * Alimentos cozidos em uma panela de barro não herdar a umidade de seus ingredientes: o produto será sempre seco quando ele terminar de cozinhar. * Itens à prova d'água já não pode se molhar. * Spear e Helm do Wigfrid está agora definida para ser específico para ela. * Willow é mais leve já não esfria o jogador durante o verão. * Um ovo que apodrece em uma caixa de gelo já não desaparecem (Rotten Eggs agora pode ir na caixa de gelo). * Itens (itens de estoque e itens plantadas) não vai mais desaparecer em carga se tiverem sido incendiado e extinta. Personagens: * Alterando a opção Wigfrid trema enquanto em um jogo vai agora fazer a alteração tenha efeito imediato, em vez de somente após o carregamento do jogo. * Wickerbottom agora terá penalidades corretos para comer comida estragada ou estragado. * Webber já não alvejar aranhas ao pressionar F para atacar. Misc: * Dica botão para controladores não estava mostrando quando o foco estava no botão Reign of Giants alternar na tela do novo jogo. * Fix "AÇÃO" texto do botão dica sobre alguns itens do inventário ao usar um controlador. Mudanças: * Hambat pode agora ser colocado na caixa de gelo. * Iluminou o anoitecer na Primavera ligeiramente. * Dormir em uma Siesta Canopy ou Tent agora seca que 30 pontos em vez de reduzir a umidade 0 umidade. * Moles e Coelhos deixarão de ser descartados por terremotos nas Ruínas. * Melhorar a forma que sfx aviso do gigante Primavera são jogados. * Faça o número de sapos gerados a partir de aumento de chuva Sapo ao longo do tempo (começa inferior padrão anterior). * Melhorar a forma como danos da chuva é calculada para WX-78. * Re-export arquivos strings.pot para incluir algumas novas strings. Adições: * Pode agora clicar em um botão para seleccionar um carácter aleatório na tela de seleção de personagem. * Adicionado um número máximo de flores gerados em uma área de chuva durante a Primavera. É um valor de ajuste que pode ser ajustado para um número inferior se um jogador está tendo problemas de desempenho deste. * Adicionado Warg para a tela de personalização. Mod Suporte / Mod-Enfrentando Correções de bugs: Mais detalhes aqui * Número (IMPORTANTE) MOD_API_VERSION é agora 6. * (IMPORTANTE) Adicionado suporte para especificar a compatibilidade com mod não morrer de fome jogo base e com Reign of Giants. Isto é feito através da adição e definição de variáveis para true / false conforme o caso em modinfo.lua. As variáveis são "dont_starve_compatible" e "reign_of_giants_compatible" (sem aspas), respectivamente. * Adicionado suporte para as opções de configuração modernos. Isto é feito através da adição de uma tabela (variável deve ser chamado de "configuration_options") para modinfo.lua e preenchê-lo, conforme descrito no tópico no link acima. Se existem opções de configuração para uma determinada modificação, haverá um botão Configurar Mod na tela mods quando o mod é selecionado. * Adicionado suporte para modding a construção prefixo / string para itens que são latentes, secas ou molhadas. * Adicionado a função de mensagem de inicialização que será executado para todas as casas pré-fabricadas. * Adicionado a função de mensagem de inicialização para o jogador pré-fabricada. * Movido necessitam de pedidos de personagens de DLC para strings.lua, em vez de tê-los no caráter construtores pré-fabricadas. * Adicionado suporte para caracteres retratos modernos na tela do necrotério (será o padrão para um ponto de interrogação se o mod personagem não está habilitado). * Adicionado suporte para alterar o número de ingredientes desejados num componente stewer (bem como o número de ingredientes necessários para fazer estufar). * Foi adicionada uma função de retorno ongrowth na componente volume crescente. * Cenários fixos no peito, assumindo que existem vários componentes, quando as acessar. * Corrigido alguns bugs, incluindo um acidente, com itens reparáveis "inspecionar cordas. * Componente Saúde vai agora reprogramar corretamente a tarefa de regeneração se ele já tem uma tarefa regeneração ativa. * Corrigir um erro no padrão de seqüência de caracteres correspondente ClearCurrentResurrectors utilizados. Hotfix build # 102572: * Corrigida a falha que ocorre no mundo gen com mods ativados. * Corrigida a falha que ocorre quando um alimento com penas de saúde ou fome aplicadas a ele é comido. 16 de abril - "Festejando e Forging" update: Mudanças: * Efeitos visuais voltado para o superaquecimento. * Mudou o ícone placer do Gelo Flingomatic para melhor representar o alcance efetivo. * Giants são mais poderosos em geral. * Mudou saque gigante em artesanato esteiras em vez de itens concluídos. * As alterações feitas no itens que podem ser criados com materiais de artesanato do gigante. ** Dragonfly Armour agora não oferece tanta proteção. Inimigos que você acertar será acesa no fogo. ** Abaixo thermantidote agora é chamado de Fan Luxo. Aumento do número de usos para 15. Incêndios em área de utilização vai ser posto para fora. ** Hibearnation Vest causa menos a redução da fome. ** Eyebrella é agora um chapéu. Adições: * Craftables adicionais adicionado! * Adicionado cookpot receitas de comida! Correções de bugs: * Corrigido uma falha que aconteceu quando cookpots e secagem racks queimar com alimentos sobre eles. * Limparam alguns comportamentos Catcoon e falhas. * Limparam os comportamentos e as animações de alguns dos gigantes. * Corrigido uma falha que aconteceu quando usando pólvora no g / ovo alce. * Impróprio fixo comer prompts que aparecem para alguns personagens. * Moles não são levantadas sujeira mais. * Os porcos ganharam um gosto para alimentos que iriam anteriormente ignorar. * Corrigido alguns bugs com os hábitos alimentares de Webber. * Urubus já não desaparecem quando dorme. * Vargs não usa mais o Bode Volt bater som. * Dragonfly SFX agora será desligado em caso de morte. * Spiders emergentes do tombo de plantas daninhas agora vai reconhecer quando o jogador está usando um chapéu de aranha. * "Red Bird" de Wilson inspecionar foi alterado. * Poop não duplica mais ao tentar fertilizar um alvo inválido. * Sanidade olhos aprenderam a melhor se esconder. Hotfix build # 99777: * Itens caiu de gigantes agora empilhar a 10. * Coontail tem elementos de arte devidamente carregados. * Comer alimentos sanidade restaurar restaura corretamente sanidade novamente. Hotfix build # 99845: * Cadeia em falta Adicionado por Cactus Flower. * Desligou o menu do controlador de depuração. * Corrigido um problema onde Chester não iria transformar ao jogar um não-RoG salvar o arquivo. * O Moggles já não funcionam quando usado por outras que o jogador entidades. * Adicionadas algumas referências de arquivos perdidos. * Removido alguns spams do cérebro Deerclops impressão. Hotfix build # 100168: Mudanças: * "nerfed" chapéus de refrigeração. ** Chapéus de arrefecimento agora refrigerá-lo menos. ** Arrefecimento chapéus agora adicionar umidade ao seu personagem. * Aumentou a quantidade de sanidade perdida devido à humidade. * As alterações feitas nas seguintes receitas: ** Fogo endotérmico ** Endotérmico Fire Pit ** Moggles * Itens agora se molhar mais cedo (35 contra 70) * Melhorou muito a utilidade do Gelo Flingomatic. * O jogador agora fica congelado por um curto período de tempo. * Leite Elétrica, agora apenas cair de acusados Volt Cabras. * A Estrela da Manhã vai agora cobrar cabras quando eles são atingidos. * Comer alimentos frios ou quentes agora adiciona temperatura ao longo do tempo, em vez de uma só vez. * Moleworms estão agora noturna * Comprimentos dia atento. * Atualizado os arquivos .pot necessários para traduções. * Adicionado "No Dia", "No Crepúsculo" e "nenhuma noite" opções de personalização mundo. * Fiz algumas alterações no modo como WX-78 reage à umidade / dano elétrico. * Removido a luz da pedra térmica. * Movido Doodad elétrica para o Tab Science. * / Animações quente frio agora desencadear mais cedo. * Pedra térmica não vai esfriar abaixo de 0 graus, enquanto em uma caixa de gelo agora. * Aumento do dano em sufocando itens fumegantes. * Os alimentos quentes agora refrescar ao longo do tempo. * Moggles já não pode ser reparada. Correções de bugs: * Correção para Crock Panelas cuspindo podridão, às vezes. * Dragonfly não vai mais ficar preso se for atacado enquanto se come. * Adicionado a tag "animal" de algumas criaturas para corrigir alguns problemas de segmentação. * Moggles não permitir viajar no tempo. * Corrigido uma falha no Birchnut Árvores. * Correção para Birchnut Árvores indo para o estado de estação errada. 02 de abril - "Giant Steps" atualização do Steam Beta: Coisas novas: * Webber, um personagem jogável. (Não é desbloqueado através exp) * Outono, primavera e verão gigantes. * Um par de criaturas. (Warg, Poison Birchnut Tree) * Alguns mais opções de personalização mundo. Alterações / Tweaks: * Glommer agora dá menos sanidade. * Glommer Goop tem usos adicionais. * Os animais podem agora passar fome enquanto em armadilhas. * Night and Dusk agora dar um isolamento contra o calor. * Estar na Caves agora dá isolamento contra o calor eo frio. Correções de bugs: * Chester não vai se transformar em neve Chester em uma lua cheia, se o seu inventário está cheio de outra coisa senão Gemas Azuis. * Containers agora salvar referências a entidades devidamente. Isso deve fazer com Glommer para ficar um seguidor leal! * Construção Amuleto deixará de ser infinito. Hotfix build # 99195: * A barba de Webber agora cresce mais rápido. * Webber pode criar sacos Aranha ovos. * Webber pode atualizar Aranha Dens com Silk. * Aranhas que estão seguindo Webber agora vai esperar um momento antes de comer comida no chão. * Aranhas que estão seguindo Webber deixará de atacar Chester e Glommer. * Spiders seguirá Webber adequadamente através de buracos de minhoca etc * Webber agora pode dormir em uma barraca / Siesta alpendre quando Spiders imparciais ou amigáveis estão por perto (e seu próprio monstro-ness não é mantê-lo de dormir). * Removido perda de sanidade de Webber quando comer carne do monstro. * Tirando o chapéu Aranha não remove tag monstro de Webber, o que causou Spiders a odiá-lo e porcos a gostar dele. * Maior atraso antes Árvores Birchnut transformar o seu modo de monstro após a derrubada de uma árvore Birchnut altura. * Catcoons levantar maldade agora. * Corrigido mais alguns problemas com Glommer e Flor do Glommer obter un-ligados. * Fixa latente não se retirado do mundo, quando a entidade foi anexado ao foi removido (que se manifesta como um buraco fumegante permanentemente Coelho quando o Coelho fumegante entrou). * Corrigido algumas falhas que ocorreram quando auto-salvamento e quando save-and-desistir. * Corrigida a falha com Birchnut árvores mudando suas folhas (OverrideSymbol falhar). * Mudou inspecionar qoute de Wendy em Mushtrees a não referência "lá em baixo", uma vez que agora aparecem fora de Caves. * Moose Ganso fixo não provocando a música da luta épica. * Moleworms fixos jogando Coelho gritar em vez de som morte toupeira quando foi cozido em um incêndio. * Ice fixo Staff sendo usado para extinguir erroneamente começando combate música. * Corrigido uma falha com os porcos que pode acontecer quando eles estavam decidindo se deve cortar uma árvore. * Árvores e estruturas fixas queimados ser capaz de iniciar incêndios. * Feito Goop Glommer queimável. * Eyeplants fixos não se espalhando para Turf Floresta Estacional Decidual. * Fixo queimadas Casas porco desova Pigs on carga. * Corrigido uma falha na Mina da abelha. * Adicionado "ganho amigo" som para Catcoon. * Multiplicadores de dano do personagem fixo (por exemplo, em Wolfgang e Wigfrid) não está funcionando corretamente. * Buracos fixos Coelho sendo fechado fora de Primavera e aberto na Primavera. * Moda Melão pode agora ir na caixa de gelo. * Corrigida a falha ao remover as aves de gaiola de pássaro. * Corrigida a falha ao exigir item de estoque de uma modMain. * Corrigida a falha ao alimentar uma aranha perto de uma aranha rainha como Webber. * Corrigido uma falha no Buzzard com sua meta de não estar presente quando ele estava tentando caçá-lo. * Corrigida a falha de fontes de calor (ou seja, fogos) perto de coisas congeladas. Hotfix build # 99231: * Alimentos fixo não aplicar sanidade e saúde benefícios / penalidades (erro introduzido na Revisão 99195) * Vôo da libélula fixo sons não desligar quando ele morre * Feito Dragonfly ficar em sua construção com raiva quando ele morre Marco 12 - "A Pés de força" Fóruns de atualização Beta: Hotfixes antes desta atualização: * A falha foi corrigida, problemas de funcionalidade e tempos de carregamento com mods. * A falha foi corrigida com Deerclops personalização, Smallbird alvo de estouro de pilha. * Koalefant fixo não desova. * Reequilibrado tabelas de loot Tumbleweed. * Estatísticas alimentos reequilibrado em bolotas. * Bolotas plantadas fixas ser comestível por criaturas e ter o nome incorreto. Novas coisas: * Novo personagem. (Wigfrid) * Duas novas criaturas. (Catcoon e Glommer) * Dois novos chapéus. (Moda Melão e Cap Cat) * Nova fruta. (Melancia) * 5 salvar slot. Alterações / Tweaks: * Aprimorado avaliação de itens molhados, tanto no mundo e no seu inventário: texto azul para itens molhados, bordas azuis em objectos molhados em seu inventário e adjetivos mais descritivos para diferentes tipos de itens. * Mudou bolotas para Birchnuts, fez comestível apenas quando cozido e reduziu o montante passou por árvores, que agora são chamados Birchnut Árvores. * Desenterrando uma planta murcha deixarão de produzir uma planta escavado. * Fez com que jerky vai começar a estragar em prateleiras de secagem depois de terminar a secagem. * Feito pequenas criaturas que você pode segurar em suas perecível inventário (ou seja, eles vão morrer de fome).Você pode alimentá-los seus alimentos normais para mantê-los vivos. * Ice Flingomatic vai agora priorizar metas de acordo com o nível de ameaça. * Reduzida a pena de velocidade de movimento do sobreposto e tornou à prova d'água. * Krampus Sack é agora impermeável. * Feita a Backpack queimável. * Reduceed a quantidade de saque dado por desenterrar um Moleworm Burrow e adicionar um atraso para o Moleworm fazer uma nova casa depois de sua toca foi desenterrado. * Feito comer cru Catcus Flesh doloroso, mas comer cozido Cactus Flesh benéfico. * Rebatizado de pedra para pedra térmica de calor. * Feito o Lightning Rod e Doodad elétrica têm receitas distintas. * Mudou a receita para o Chapéu de Chuva para diferenciá-lo mais da capa de chuva. * Reduzido os multiplicadores para os mais e os lotes opções em personalização mundo. * Mudou a receita para o Endothermic Fogo para incluir Nitre. * Nitre agora funciona como combustível para incêndios Endothermic eo gelo Flingomatic. * Penas feitas funcionar como combustível. * Adicionado poder usar o Staff Ice e Ice para extinguir fumegantes itens e incêndios. * Árvores agora irá oferecer um pouco de sombra e proteção contra a chuva. * Feito Ice Cube e Parasol bonita perecível. * Chuva fez esfriar o mundo para baixo durante o verão. * Adicionado chance de obter pepita de ouro de volta quando Endothermic Fogo expira. * Adicionado Fogo Staff ser capaz de iluminar objetos graváveis à distância. * Aumento de combustível cheio, adicionando itens de combustível para o Ice Flingomatic. * Feito o chapéu de palha fornecer alguma sombra no verão. * Feito criaturas um pouco menos agressivo na Primavera. * Danos reequilibrado no jogador que está sendo atingido por um raio. * Dividir a ação Smother ser distinta da ação Fertilize, como nem todos os fertilizantes são smotherers válidos. * Os incêndios florestais já não pode começar enquanto está chovendo. A chuva também vai extinguir quaisquer objetos fumegantes. * Adicionada uma pequena impermeabilização para alguns itens equipáveis (Chapéu de Mineiro, Breezy Vest). * Melhores comentários da atual temporada no início do jogo: para começar Outono, árvores começarão com suas folhas coloridas, etc * Adicionado oportunidade para crânios esmagados cair Dente do Hound. * Tocas de coelho vai agora esperar a primeira chuva de Primavera a entrar em colapso. * Moleworms feitas não atacar o poder mais cedo em sua animação de saída. * Adicionado colisão ao cacto. * Adicionado mais algumas coisas que pode sair de um Tumbleweed. * Mudou a descrição do Ice Flingomatic para torná-lo mais claro que ele é alimentado. * Adicionado oportunidade para Mini Geleiras para dar 1-2 peças adicionais de gelo sobre o seu valor base para cada tamanho. * Redução de drenagem fome de usar o Siesta alpendre * Ice Cube vai agora fazer você molhado quando ele perece. * Fez com que quando uma planta for escolhido, ele não é mais protegido pela Ice Flingomatic: ela terá de disparar contra ele novamente. * Mudou a receita para o Alchemy Engine. * Aumentado o número de pilhas de um Moleworm pode levar a 3. * Feita a Martelo tem nenhuma exigência de tecnologia e mudar a receita para não exige quaisquer artigos que requerem uma máquina Science. * Reduziu o número de Worms. * Removido o bônus de temperatura e reduzir a vantagem da taxa de acumulação de umidade nas cavernas. Correções de bugs: * Corrigida a falha com Crock Pot no terminar de cozinhar. * Corrigida a falha com IsWithered () chamada. * Corrigida a falha com Werepigs não ter uma casa válida após a sua casa ficou queimada. * Corrigido bugs com umidade no inverno (ou seja, a neve que está sendo tratada como a chuva). * Fixa como umidade funciona para itens de estoque. Quando chove, os itens serão agora tendem para a umidade do seu "dono" atual (o jogador / o mundo). Quando não está chovendo, os itens irão secar. * Corrigido o erro com pedra calor não ficando quente o suficiente ou retenção de calor corretamente. * Melhor desempenho em torno das árvores de folha caduca (agora chamado Birchnut Trees). * Problemas de desempenho melhoradas causados pela Amarantos sendo atualizado quando não deveriam. * Corrigido o erro com itens não corretamente sendo adicionado a pilhas dentro de recipientes ao tentar fazer a ação da loja. * Corrigida a falha em alguns mods resultantes de recipientes salvar e carregar seu número de slots. * Tocha fixa e incêndios redução da temperatura no verão. * Corrigido não poder pegar um item de estoque depois de uma Flingomatic Ice extinguiram um incêndio sobre ele. * Corrigido ser capaz de criar sementes de cactos. * Fixa Ice Hat sendo reparado com o kit de costura. Ele agora pode ser reparado com gelo em seu lugar. * Níveis de temperatura e umidade fixa não redefinir quando respawning com um Touchstone. * Corrigido o erro com as configurações de personalização mundo ficar perdido ao mudar seu personagem após alterar as configurações de personalização mundo. * Corrigido o erro com Volt Goat esboço mostrando se relâmpagos logo depois morreu. * Moleworm fixo tocar o som assassinato coelho quando morto no inventário. * Máquinas Ciência fixos ainda em funcionamento depois de ser queimado. * Prefixo "molhado" Fixed sendo adicionado a itens em que a cadeia seria redundante (ou seja, Wet Goop, Pond). * Fixa Verão DSP ser uma cópia do inverno DSP (que agora tem sua própria filtragem). * Armadilhas fixas consumindo itens isca perto no chão quando o item isca não encontrou o animal estar preso. * Várias mochilas fixos que cobrem o medidor de umidade. Ainda pode haver problemas com isso em tamanhos maiores HUD. * Fixa prefixo "podre" que aparece no gelo. * Corrigido o erro com os pássaros desaparecem após entrar no inventário para uma segunda vez. * Mortes superaquecimento fixos sendo listado como "travessuras" na tela do necrotério. * A falha foi corrigida com funções io para mods. * Fundo fixo da tela do necrotério não corresponde outras telas com Reign of Giants instalados. * Ice fixo não devidamente desaparecendo de slots de inventário quando ele perece. * Corrigida a descrição Breezy Vest elaboração de modo que já não implica que ela é eficaz durante o verão. * Sobreposição de vermelho fixo não desaparecer depois de dormir para reduzir a temperatura. * Som looping infinito fixo do Gelo Flingomatic. * Ícones minimap fixos de estruturas queimadas ainda são visíveis. * Corrigido um bug salvar fluxo onde os itens de inventário que realizou referências a outras entidades não voltaria corretamente o GUID entidade ao salvar se eles foram realizados. * Uma série de correções de bugs que foram feitas para o lançamento PS4 do jogo. Hotfix build # 97796: * Corrigidas algumas falhas quando a elaboração de itens. * Melancias agora pode crescer em fazendas. * Corrigido uma falha que aconteceu quando um animal morreu de fome em um baú. * Adicionado algumas cordas desaparecidas. * Melhorou o comportamento de alguns itens caíram Amarantos. * Fixa Estátua da Glommer sendo infinitamente lavráveis. * Agora você pode ter um baú (ou Ice Box ou Chester) e panela elétrica aberta ao mesmo tempo. Hotfix build # 97989 * O jogo não vai mais falhar se você salvar e sair, enquanto seu personagem está falando. * Corrigido alguns bugs relacionados com Glommer que o levaram a estar no mundo, quando não deveria ser. * Adicionado algumas cadeias Descrição desaparecidas. * Corrigido um bug onde as mudanças DSP durante o verão não iria repor. * Alimentando os pássaros em gaiolas de pássaro agora vai preenchê-los. Quando um pássaro morrer de fome em uma gaiola de pássaro, a gaiola será devidamente vazio e soltar pássaro saque. * Melhorou os comportamentos da Ice Flingomatic. * Foi resolvido um problema que causou o Mini Glacier a cair muito gelo. * Moleworms fixos que indicam o nome errado quando faminto. * Fixa Pedra térmica comportando de forma inadequada após o resfriamento em uma caixa de gelo. Não foi possível reproduzir outros bugs reportados com pedra térmica depois de fazer essa correção. 27 de fevereiro - "Sazonal Ciência" Fóruns Beta * Adicionado novas estações e seus respectivos mecânicos * Árvores de folha caduca acrescentado que dão bolotas * Adicionado deserto e Floresta Estacional Decidual biomas * Adicionado urubus, Moleworms e Volt Cabras. Categoria:DLC Categoria:Reign of Giants